Forsaken
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: A heart lost in the chaos of the past finds shelter in a new home and finds a new love. NarutoTemari


Forsaken  
  
Don't Own the Characters of Naruto.  
  
This is my first Naruto fan fic. I wrote this a while back. Some of you are going to surprise  
  
among other reactions.   
  
I guess at first I simply felt sorry for him. He was a powerful and skilled ninja but no one  
  
would admit it. He was driven, by his so-called friends, to his breaking point. When he first  
  
came to live with us he was a shell of his old self. Me and my brothers simply went through life  
  
with little thought of him. I was the first to notice, he didn't eat or anything expect stayed in his  
  
room. He didn't even eat, I thought it was just something but he'll come out to eat soon enough.   
  
When it was notice, month I got pissed. I kicked down his door and dragged him out. I  
  
forced the skinny bastard to eat. He thanked me but it was more on instinct and his voice was  
  
shallow. Then I resorted to be drastic measures. Every time I could I dragged him around and  
  
made him do stuff from wearing my shopping to sparring with him. At first he was like a target  
  
but he slowly woke up and fought back.  
  
After 2 years he was back to his original self. A bit annoying but whatever. Better than  
  
just dragging his feet around. He ask me out for dinner. It wasn't a date or anything like that. He  
  
wanted to thank me for all the trouble I went through as well as he should have.  
  
At the dinner I noticed him as if for the first time. He was dressed in a new pair of black  
  
jean and a white shirt with a red vest over it. He was like a gentleman during it all. He had just  
  
passed the Jounin exam using a fake identity. If he had used his real one an entire village would  
  
be after them.  
  
After the dinner we spent a lot of time just hanging out. We shared a lot of stuff about  
  
ourselves to each other. He was good company. He listened and talked about it. I felt like I could  
  
talk to him about anything. In terms of Ninjutsu show him some things and he'll show me some  
  
things. In the entire village we worked the best together.   
  
It didn't come to much surprise when he asked me out on a actual date. It been 2 years  
  
since the dinner and 4 years since he arrived. The date went well. Very good too. We went to a  
  
hill he had found. A beautiful scene with a small lake and a perfect place to see the sunset.   
  
"It's beautiful," I said. It didn't really describe the place. I was better than beautiful. He  
  
set up a picnic with foods he made himself. I had taught him to cook food and he was even  
  
better than me. I was grateful for it as I ate the food as we chatted. Then one thing happened that  
  
changed everything. We were heading home. We lived in the same place with my brothers. We  
  
were about to go into our own rooms when I stopped him. He turned to look at me with his deep  
  
almost innocence eyes. I couldn't help myself but I kissed him right there in the hallway.  
  
After that day you could barely see us apart only on sole missions but our desire to be  
  
together drove us to finish our missions fast and done great. After saving enough we left my  
  
brothers and got our own apartment. We spend a lot of time together. We haven't gone to bed  
  
together of course. As for my brother. One had a bit concern for me and the other had known  
  
about him and didn't mind really.  
  
2 years after our first date he actually did it. We were on the hill where we had our first  
  
date. We were here to watch the sunset. The atmosphere was awesome. The sky were filled with  
  
an array of colors from the setting sun. He stood up and asked me to stand so I did. He reach into  
  
his pocket and went to one knee. I nearly faint right there and then. He asked the question. I  
  
yelled my YES as I picked him up in a bear hug. Tears of joys ran down our faces.  
  
We made a lot of preparation. Many of our friends in the village came to see. I walked  
  
down to the altar where my mother's kimono. It was beautiful and a bit simple at the same time.  
  
I thought it was lost forever. My brothers had found it. It highlighted my features quite nicely  
  
when I looked at myself in the mirror before the wedding.  
  
I came to the altar. The spot that changed my life forever. With words exchanged our  
  
future together was sealed with a kiss. Everyone yelled and clapped as we ran out of there.   
  
That leads us to where we are now. They were in a house by the sea. He had chose the  
  
place. He was very romantic. At the moment I didn't care. We burst through the bedroom as we  
  
held each other's lips together. They fell sideways onto the bed.  
  
"I love you, Naruto," I said as I smiled at him.   
  
"I love you too, Temari," Naruto said with a smile.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Some of you hate me don't you? Actually this was a side story the main story I'm posting  
  
later now. Then you get why the story is called Forsaken. I wrote it a while back when I felt like  
  
everyone was against me. This story was made from it.   
  
I actually wrote during because I was bored in class. 


End file.
